The Dead Girl - It All Ends Here
The Dead Girl - It All Ends Here is the final episode of The Dead Girl. It debuted on February 4th 2014 from 10pm - 2am. The episode is the longest episode ever for the show, with all other episodes being one hour long. The finale was highly looked forward to. Part 1 On a dark morning, Scarlett rises and hopes things really are getting better for her, looking hopefully at pictures of old times and remembering flashbacks. Hearing a scream outside, many townsfolk exit despite the dark 5am time, wondering if the screaming girl is the latest murder victim. They rush out to find Harriet has returned, screaming and pointing at a tree. While townsolk stand blankly watching her, she panics and runs away. Many townsfolk chase her. After a long hard search - four hours in total - they find Harriet's dead body. Drake finds the long legs dangling from a tree and wonders if someone cut them off. Instead, it seems that Harriet tried to escape into a tree, but someone then found her and stabbed her in the back. Scarlett is comforted by her father as more people begin blaming her again. She questions him why the townsfolk can't accept that she is a nice and normal girl. Cassie is released from prison, having been there when the murder was commited. She evil glares at every townsfolk she passes. Part 2 Alvin tracks down Scarlett, in her garden, and asks if they might still have some kind of future together. She rejects him and tells him to shoo. Later that day, Drake turns up dead in a puddle. Mona finds the body and tells her other half, Luke, before calling the police. Cassie isn't arrested and instead Alvin is due to evidence the police found at the scene. Scarlett phones Ava and the pair discuss recent events, wondering where it may end. Ava is unhelpful and says that she's really not sure. Scarlett decides that it would definitely be best to leave the town and tells Ava this. After hanging up the phone, she has a chat to her dad and he nods, understanding her decision. They smile at eachother and begin packing their bags. Soon there is a raged bangknockrattle at their door. Scarlett opens it to find the townsfolk, some with weapons and others without, waving their hands angrily and exlaiming that "She be a witch!". Johnny, the father of Lucie Lucy and Louise, leads the group. Scarlett stands in fear and her eyes fill with tears. Ethan tries to soar through the crowd to help her and finally reaches her door. She smiles thankfully, but he simply backhands her. She falls and the townsfolk look at her lying lifeless. Mona ponders loudly, "perhaps the witch be dead?". The townsfolk mutter, nod, and leave. Scarlett's dad comes out of the toilet to find her lying there and throws water on her. Part 3 Today is the big day for Scarlett, she is finally going to be set free from the town, and its evil townsfolk. Ava arrives through her window in a shock and tells her that she is going to miss her. Scarlett comments that she's the only person who ever came close to being the Next Louise for her. They hug. Scarlett goes for a quick breakfast in a town cafe to show that she can't be easily defeated by the townsfolk. While she is there, she is glared at constantly, as the witch is not dead. Mona glares more than anyone. Stephanie snarls at her. Marie sits in the corner looking terrified. Scarlett gives each of them a smile as she leaves the cafe. Later that day as Scarlett awaits her father coming home with travel supplies, she decides to head for a stroll. Screams are heard as trees are scene moving slightly, hardly, in the window. The next scene shows the baby Jess out playing, falling over Scarlett's body. At the same time Ava is seen rushing into the woods after hearing the scream. She soon sees someone cowering down being stabbed and realises it's Marie. She quickly rushes to the other side of the fat tree she is behind to see who the stabber really is..... Jess prods the dead Scarlett but gets no response from her. She rolls her over but Scarlett's head is too heavy so just her body comes. Her mother Rachael soon charges over, scoops up her baby Jess, and runs away from the witch with her. She tells her daughter to not play with witches. The scene with Ava is returned to. She covers her mouth to stop pathetic whimpers, looks over once again, and confirms her apparent romantic interest and definite good friend, Ethan, stabbing the dead Marie. Ava takes out her phone and videos him at the scene of the crime. Watching through the camera, she gets a shock when she realises he is looking right at her. Ava begins running but knows that she won't outrun him. Soon a wild Ella, Ella who left in series two, somehow appears and bangs into Ava. There is an odd struggle and Ethan charges into them, falling over and stabbing wildly. The poor Ella, is killed. Meanwhile Ava grabs a stone and throws it weakly at Ethan. She then kicks him over the back of the head, bringing some tears to his eyes, and pins him down. Johnny arrives having heard the drama and rescues Ava, scruffing Ethan and removing him from the forest. Part 4 The townsfolk gather. In the middle of the town, they stand in a circle as Johnny and Dylan hold the knocked out Ethan in the middle of the townsfolk circle. They wonder what to do next. Some question whether or not he is a witch but most simply want answers for his actions. Rachel comes running into sight, shouting that the dead girl is really dead now. Mike - her father - collapses in distress. Strangely, so does Ian, who also sobs loudly. Ethan awakens and the townsfolk begin grabbing stones and hurling them towards him. "Stop!", a little voice be heard. The townsfolk turn to see the Dead Girl, Scarlett, twice dead but yet alive once again. She stands in confusion and with fear in her eyes, asks what's happened, as she simply remembers going for a walk. The single father Will walks slowly to the monster and touches her face to see if she's real. She responds with a smile and he then suddenly leaps into her arms. Townsfolk gasp in confusion. Scarlett quickly drops him, feeling surrounded by the townsfolk. She looks around panicked and tries to escape by turning. Jenna, a main character often seen but forgotten, smacks her on the way past and then continues attacking her as she chants "Witch!" at her. Cassie joins in by kicking her as Stephanie pours her drink over the witch. Ethan breaks free from his container men, and rushes over. He shoves each doe aside with little effort and puts his hand out to Scarlett. She accepts and stands up - the pair embrace. Mike begs his daughter to stop away from the murderer. The glint of a sparkling knife is seen by the townsfolk but it's too late, Scarlett has plunged the knife into Ethan's weak body. Mike gives a nod but the other townsfolk simply want to kill the witch more than ever. The whole story is revealed in flashback scenes. Three years ago, Scarlett a young doe found herself in love with a young engaged male, Will. She realises quickly that despite his confess attraction, he won't leave his fiance to be with her. One night she decides to try one last thing and proposes marriage to him in a forrest... he disagrees to the proposal and rushes off. Scarlett soon feels that she was being watched and notices two townsfolk, Lucie Lucy and Matthew, watching nervously. The pair have been having a secret relationship and realise that Scarlett is a silly young doe. Lucie Lucy, with a smile, rushes away happily and plans on spreading the news the next day - townsfolk do love some good gossip. Instead of allowing this to happen, Scarlett quickly works to stage her own death. She gets in touch with her secret friends, Ethan and Ian, who agree as they also hate the way townsfolk treat people. Ian blackmails Ella with food to get her involved. The next day, Scarlett's "body" is "found" by Ella. The body removal men, Ethan and Ian in disguise, come to remove her body. Mike and Toby, like many other townsfolk, see the body being taken away and know it's Scarlett so don't have to identify her. For three years, Scarlett lives her life in another world, in a forrest. She lives in a tree-house happily and has an ongoing relationship with her true love Ethan. After three years, she feels that enough time has passed and she can make her return as The Dead Girl. When she does, the townsfolk are shocked. Lucie Lucy and Matthew are unsure how to respond and soon visit Scarlett. Matthew tells her that he's there for her even if she is a witch, while Lucie Lucy decides she must still tell Belinda about Will and her. '' ''Meanwhile, her brother Toby is unconvinced by her story, knowing her better than anyone. He doesn't believe that someone can simply "die" and then make such a stunning return. Scarlett soon decides simply to tell him but then realises her mistake - he's simply another townsfolk, and he'll tell. She orders Ian to kill him and re-create her "murder scene". Ian is distressed afterwards and asks to leave the evil trio - they set him free and trust him not to speak as he's in ever so terrible a position himself. Scarlett soon kills off Lucie Lucy and Matthew, with the help of Ethan, as they were going to speak of her love for Will. Things get tragic when Scarlett finds out when she was gone, Ethan had a secret 26 day relationship with Marie. She tries to slaughter her one night but Marie bites her hard and escapes. Scarlett quickly re-locates and rushes "out" to comfort the screaming girl. Mildred truly believes that Scarlett is a witch, and one day says that she knows she's hiding something. Scarlett thinks little of it as many townsfolk bully her, but Ethan believes she's a clever cookie and so kills her. Ella soon decides that she is going to share the information of Scarlett's non-death as she simply believed it was for fun but doesn't accept the now constant murdering. She is easy enough to bribe and so the pair splash out £670 on food, and send her on her merry way. Ethan realises Harriet has feels for him. One day she visits his home and while she is there, she is seen hunting in cupboards. He catches her and believin that she is onto him - when she just wanted a packet of crisps - locks her in a room. He soon buys a dog crate and keeps her there. While Scarlett is genuinely good friends with Louise, she realises that like her brother Toby, Louise is starting to see she's a liar. Scarlett can't bring herself to murder Louise so requests Ethan do it instead. Jade is determined to clear the name of her sister, Cassie, over the murders so also hunts for information. Ethan is sick of the nosey girl and asks Scarlett to finish her off. Max had been having an affair with Jade and decides he will go wild hunting down her murderers. He interviews fellow townsfolk. Now faced with a nosey male, Ethan sends Scarlett out to kill him too. Ethan comes home one day to find Harriet barking. He goes to the room and finds Kelly looking through the window at the crated girl, who barks for help. She runs away to tell townsfolk that Ethan is evil but he grabs his phone, tells Scarlett about the incoming townsfolk, and she runs out to murder her. Tee soon has to die when she tries to blackmail Ethan. She tells him that she knows he is a witch trainer as she's seen him with Scarlett. The pair kill her and re-create a fun ditch pond out of boredom. Ethan and Scarlett both decide that they are sick of the murdering. He soon confesses that he's accidently told his cousin Katherine about the trapped Harriet. As Scarlett smacks him, he reveals that the two girls have been in love for 4 years and they can make this work without killing either. Scarlett agrees. At 5am, Katherine visits Ethan's house. He hands over the package - Harriet on a lead and muzzle. He rushes out and hides behind a tree, waiting to then go for some crisps. Sadly Harriet breaks free of the lead and screams as she sees Ethan behind the tree, trying to point him out to other townsfolk. At this point Katherine vanishes just in time as she has no idea of the true extent of the crimes and doesn't want to be a part of it. Harriet runs away in fear of Ethan when he brings out a sparkling knife. Following her, he murders the long legged girl. '' ''Later, Ethan notices Alvin confessing attraction to his true love Scarlett. Although they agreed to end the murders he wants to make sure that she doesn't return to either of her former loves. In order to do so, he kills off Drake and frames Alvin for the crimes. Phoning Scarlett and asking her to come for a stroll in the forest, they meet up and he tells her that Marie has worked out he's a baddie. Scarlett gasps. '' ''They create a plan - she plays dead and he murders her. Sadly he is seen by not only Ava, but also Ella, who has returned for more food as part of a blackmail plan. Sadly Ella ends up dying while Ethan is removed from the woods by Johnny and Dylan. Ella suddenly appears at the end of the story, bleeding but alive. The townsfolk cheer. One comments that it was a lot to go through over very little and walks into their house. Another agrees and kicks Ethan's dead body on the way past. Townsfolk begin chasing after Scarlett. Real body removal men arrive to get rid of the dead Ethan. Scarlett is chased through the woods by the townsfolk until a car suddenly pulls up - her father, Mike. He tells her that no matter what - son killer or not - he loves his only daughter. The pair drive home and park at the back of their house while townsfolk search for Scarlett. Mike rushes in to get some belongings. Scarlett is seen sitting in her car waiting for her father to arrive. She cries gently to herself over the tragic times and then imagines Louise magically appearing beside her. Louise hugs her and comforts her, telling her it's okay hushy boo bear. Scarlett upset-rants that she never wanted things to get so serious, she simply wanted the townsfolk to stop hating her, and knew if they found out about Will they'd have hated her even more. Louise comforts her and tells her it's fine even though she would rather be alive. Mike is seen strolling towards the car which angers Scarlett as she isn't ready to set Louise free. Mike opens the car door and screams. "WHAT THE HELL, LOUISE - I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?".